The Fellowship of the Ring BEING REWRITTEN
by Shimmerpool101
Summary: My revision of The Fellowship of the Ring to fit my three OCs. Aragorn/OC Legolas/OC2 [THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN. I was trying to just change what I already have written, but having trouble making it work, so this story is on hiatus until I'm done with some of the chapters(A few months, probably)]


**_Hello all! So, I was writing this, and wasn't planning on putting it up here, but thought why not. So here it is, a Lord Of The Rings OC story. I have three Ocs, a hobbit, a human, and an elf. I originally had a Dwarf OC, but no one knows anything about Dwarf women, Lord of the Rings Online doesn't even have the option to play as a female dwarf, so I got rid of her. _**

_**The OCs Are:**__** Dira is the hobbit OC. She is Frodo's sister, and has the same black hair and blue eyes. She also has freckles. Lothwen is the human OC. She is a Gondorian, who left home and became a ranger with Aragorn. She has brown hair and brown eyes and is average height. Faelwen is the elf OC. She is from Mirkwood, and old friend of Legolas, and a soldier. She has red hair and green eyes, and is pale, tall and thin.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. The only things I do own are my characters, Dira, Lothwen, and Faelwen._**

**_Well, that's all. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Dira sat on the ground, her back against the tree behind her, Frodo beside her as the two siblings read their books. Her curly black hair fell in a curtain on the side of her face, her blue eyes scanned the book on her lap. She and Frodo both looked up when the sound of a cart rattling down the road and a quiet singing reached them. They jumped up and listened carefully, and, upon recognizing the voice that was humming, they smiled, glanced at each other, and then ran off, bolting through the woods to the source of the sound. They skidded to a stop at the top of the pit that was the road and looked down at the old man in the pointy hat slowing down his cart.

"You're late." Frodo crossed his arms, Dira putting her hands on her hips.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf slowly looked up at them. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." They then proceeded to stare at each other, frowning, though their mouths were twitching and, soon enough, they both gave up and started laughing.

The hobbits then threw themselves at the wizard, Dira with a cry of "I've missed you Gandalf!" And Frodo with "It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!"

"You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf said softly.

"What news of the outside world?" Frodo asked, once he and Dira were seated on either side of Gandalf and they were moving again. "Tell us everything."

Gandalf looked down at him, surprised. "Everything?"

"Everything interesting." Dira offered.

"You two are far too eager and curious for hobbits." Gandalf remarked. "Most unnatural. Well, what can I tell you. Life in the outside world goes on, much as it has this past age, full of it's own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits... for which I am very thankful." He glanced to the side as they passed a green where a bunch of hobbits were putting up banners and tents. "Oh. The long expected party. So, how is the old rascal. I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

Dira smiled. "It's Bilbo, Gandalf."

"He's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo nodded.

"Ah, well, that should please him." Gandalf said.

"Half the Shire's been invited. He's up to something."

"Oh, indeed?"

"All right then, keep your secrets. Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Really?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved."

Dira looked at him incredulously. "Really?"

"I just gave your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did," Frodo laughed, "You've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

"Oh really..." Gandalf looked up, not quite sure what to think of that, and caught sight of a rather grumpy looking hobbit couple in their garden.

They kept riding as they heard a bunch of little kids calling out for Gandalf and asking for fireworks, their calls growing quieter and sadder as Gandalf kept riding, not even glancing back at them. Dira and Frodo glanced at him and, just as the kids seemed to give up and quiet down... A bunch of fireworks exploded from the back of the cart, the children cheering.

"Gandalf..." Gandalf glanced at Frodo as he and Dira stood up. "I'm glad your back."

"So am I, dear boy." Gandalf smiled as Frodo and Dira jumped off the cart and wandered into the woods, waving at him. "So am I."

Dira clapped as she watched Frodo dance at Bilbo's party that night. He grinned at her as he stopped, before grabbing her hand and pulling her to sit down next to their friend and gardener Sam.

"Go on Sam." Frodo said. "Ask Rosie for a dance."

"I think I'll just have another ale." Sam shook his head, getting up, but Frodo jumped up as well.

"Oh no you don't." Frodo grabbed Sam by the shoulders, turning him around and launching him at the young hobbit that was currently dancing in a circle just as she passed them, Rosie taking his hand and dancing with him. T

hey looked up a moment later when they heard something crackling in the sky. A dragon. Dira gasped and spun around, heading straight for Bilbo to warn him. She couldn't reach him, but was relieved to see that Frodo had. They ducked as the dragon swooped low over their heads, before flying back up... and exploding, nothing more than a firework, and the gathered hobbits, who were now crouched down on the ground, erupted into cheers.

Dira slowly opened the door to Her, Bilbo, and Frodo's hobbit hole. She glanced around, to see Gandalf sitting by the fire... but no Bilbo. He had stood up on a barrel and said a speech. A speech filled with riddles, and backwards sentences that no one could understand. And then he'd said goodbye... and disappeared. Literally, just vanished into thin air before their eyes.

"He left..." Dira said quietly, getting Gandalf to look back at her. She smiled a small, sad, smile, and plopped down on an armchair. "I knew he was going to go..." She sighed, leaning back and rolling onto her side to face Gandalf. "Frodo and I both suspected it. I just... thought he'd say goodbye first."

They both looked back at the door when it burst open, Frodo rushing in. "Bilbo!" He slowed down when he realized his uncle wasn't there, and looked down at the floor. He picked up a ring, a golden ring, that was lying there, then looked up at the two by the fire.

Gandalf was sitting on a wooden chair facing the fire, his pipe in his mouth. Dira was curled up on her side on an arm chair next to him. Her head was resting on the armrest and her arms were wrapped around her knees, which were pulled up to her chest.

"He left, didn't he?" He asked and Dira nodded and looked at him sadly. "He talked for so long about leaving." He walked forward, ring in hand, and sat on the arm of Dira's chair, by her feet. "I didn't think he'd really do it."

"He's gone to stay with the elves." Gandalf told them, now that they were both there. "He's left you two Bag End." He held out an envelope, and Frodo dropped the ring into it. "Along with all his posessions." He closed the envelope and sealed it. "The ring is yours now." He held the envelope out to Frodo, who took it gingerly. "Put it somewhere out of sight." Frodo nodded.

Gandalf stood, followed by Dira. The wizard walked out of the room, Frodo rushing after him, Dira close behind.

"Where are you going?" Frodo called.

"I have some things that I must see to." Gandalf replied.

Dira frowned. "What things?"

"Questions." He grabbed his staff and hat. "Questions that need answering."

"You've only just arrived!" Frodo argued. "I don't understand."

Gandalf turned around to face them. "Neither do I." He said quietly. He bent down to their level and put one hand on Frodo's shoulder, his other holding his hat and staff. "Keep it hidden. Keep it safe." He then turned back around and walked out, closing the door behind him. Frodo frowned, and looked down at the envelope in his hand.


End file.
